massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
92nd Shock Trooper Regiment
The '92nd Shock Troopers '''was an Alliance military unit formed in 2170 CE in response to the batarian raid on Mindoir. That was formed to be able to act as peace keeping forces and to be able to rapidly respond to any attack on a human colony in the Terminus Systems. Formed only days after Mindoir the 92nd was formed and comprised mostly of former colonists and trained in urban warfare on humanity's homeworld of Earth in Africa. With training in amphibious assault, urban warfare, and environmental varying tactics in the deserts and mountains of Africa in an attempt to ensure that soldiers would be prepared for any environment when defending or retaking a colony. The 92nd was designed to be the perfect response using orbital insertion methods similar to that of the High Orbit Tactical Insertion Special Operations Troopers to drop into colonies and being posted within close distance to mass relays. Training The training of the 92nd lasted three months in Africa and was designed to cover most environments that a soldier might be facing due to the vast deployment possibilites of the 92nd. Using Alliance owned land in Mandela Beach in South Africa which was a grassy and tropical waterfront home to a wrecked 21st century South African warship. Training which lasted for a month involved orbital insertion to the beach to eliminate guarded objectives, being deployed from submersed vehicles and assaulting the beach from the water to liberate and extract civilians, launching a stealthed operation and planting explosives using ghillie suits and sniper rifles, and being dropped off in gunships, storming the beach, and engaging in close combat and breaching training while boarding the wreck of the ship, which also contained hostages. After beach operations also known as the "Vacation to hell" to most trainees. Soldiers went to Mount Kilimanjaro in Kenya to be trained in snowy conditions and in altitude adaptation. On Kilimanjaro trainees were dropped in squads of seven, the same number a squad would have in a battlefield scenario. They were dropped seven hundred feet below an established base camp and each squad was instructed to make it by themselves to the camp without any help in a week. This was meant to establish teamwork between squadmates and to give them experience in cold and high altitude conditions. If the squad made it alive to the camp then they would begin markmanship and more stealth training. Soldiers engaged in markman and target practice and small squad based exercises which involved using stealth and ghillie suits to bypass patrols and raiding a small building. Unlike the training on Mandela Beach, operations on Kilimanjaro were only performed in squads to ensure that the soldiers who would be prepared top work with each other and without large support in a battlefield. The final stage of training was in and around a small deserted town in Egypt. Mainly the Sahara desert. Soldiers were taken into space and orbitally inserted into Egypt. Trainees would guide their pods against anti air guns stationed near the camp that were placed to avoid cheating and land near a beacon placed thirty miles away from the camp where they would stay during training. This would give them increased experience with orbital insertion. Once they landed the trainees by themselves or with others that they found would proceed to base camp. This could take up to five days as all soldiers had was a map with the beacon and base camp marked, the limited food they were given, and a compass. Once the soldiers arrived after days in the blistering heat they were regrouped back into their squads and formed into a platoon and given orders to conduct a one week seige of the deserted town of Seerali. The town was three miles and had been restored and given a fully stocked militia of two hundred, all of whom had either been former marines or soldiers who failed training. As well they were heavily armed with mounted turrets, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, and vehicles with mounted weapons. Also the town was stocked full of people hired to be civilians. Some of whom were hired to be hostages and others to be random people who would scatter and flee into the crossfire if a fight were to break out. This exercise was meant to be the ultimate test with the fight simulating a raid on a captured colony. All squads were assigned objectives and were support realistic to that in the field. Soldiers would have to execute the attack perfectly without losing men to the stun darts that were fired by the "militia" the soldiers trained as field medics were given a serum to counteract the stun rounds but if not applied soon enough the dart would render the victim paralyzed for at least a day. If the trainees and their squad were able to complete their objectives without collateral damage and then fall back to extraction half a mile out of town then they had passed training and had become official Shock Troopers. Graduation for all shock troopers was held a week after graduation always in the hangar bay of the carrier, the ''SSV Michealangelo ''where all troopers were presented the patch worn by all soldiers in the 92nd which was engraved with the 92nd's motto ''"Sacrifice and Honor." ''After the ceremony the platoon was either sent to a Terminus colony as a peacekeeping force or assigned to a prowler frigate and stationed near a mass relay so they could quickly move to a colony if it were to go silent. Operational History The 92nd became an operational powerhouse in the Terminus Systems and became a glorifies unit meant to inspire hope and confidence in colonists and colonial investors. Throughout their history, the 92nd was deployed to thirty six combat missions on Earth's colonies. Notable battles including the liberation and defense of Eden Prime, Elysium, Canbrook, and Deria. Throughout it's service the 92nd trained and accepted exactly nine thousand individuals and by the time it was dissolved in 2186 CE it had lost one two thousand eight hundred and sixty two men, around one seventh of their entire force. The 92nd was awarded one hundred and seventeen unit commendations and was one of the most decorated in the entire Alliance Navy. Battle of Toolak in Talook's jungle. ]] The 92nd's first deployment was to the jungle colony of Toolak in 2171 CE. Toolak was a colony founded by a mining corporation interested in mining diamonds that were rich in the mountain ranges. Nine platoons of soldiers led by russian commander, Nikolai Liathon were deployed when communications from the colony suddenly stopped. It took six hours for authorization to send the prowler ship, ''SSV Holiday to investigate. Upon arrival to Toolak two ships matching designs of batarian freighters were found orbiting the planet in low orbit. Upon discovery of the vessels Toolak was officialy declared a hotzone and the Holiday was cleared to engage in agressive retaking of the colony. While the Holiday ''and it's fighters were engaing the batarian vessels. Commander Liathon decided to use orbital insertion to reach the colony before confirmed batarian dropships likely carrying slaves could escape. In only thirteen minutes Liathon had six platoons on the ground. Liathon had deployed soldiers to land in two groups. Four platoons would land in the colony while two other platoons would land half a mile outside of the colony and funnel in reinforcements and provide sniper support from a safe postion. The plan worked to success when groups of shock troopers landed all over the colony, followed by automatic cannon fire from supporting dropships helped scatter batarian ground forces while shock troopers stormed and secured key positions including a bank, high school, and space port in only twenty one minutes while troops from outside the city poured into the colony and provided sniper support and the remaining platoons landed. After three hours. A confirmed seventy plus batarians were dead and over two hundred civilians had been rescued with only six deaths on the side of the 92nd. One being the leader of the 92nd's forces on Toolak, Nikolai Liathon who had ironicaly been killed instantly when his insertion pod had crashed into an office building after failing to release it's parachute and Liathon losing control of the pod. However despite Liathon's death the mission on Toolak was a great success and was portrayed as the Alliance's response to batarian slavers and raids on colonies. Boosting public morale and faith in the Alliance. Liberation of New Malta The 92nd's second deployment was to the small mainly ocean colony of New Malta in 2171 CE. Where Blood Pack mercanaries had captured the colony and destroyed it's small military force to take control of it's oil rigs. When communication went silent teams were sent and observed Blood Pack soldiers executing civilians in the streets, looting, and securing resources from the offshore rigs around the planet's only city which was on a large island. Upon discovery the cruiser, ''SSV Athens was deployed with ten platoons of shock troopers led by german major, Hans Rudolph. Seven platoons of soldiers landed with armored vehicles and heavy weapons on New Malta's beaches to conduct a shock and awe landing on the colony while the remaining three platoons assaulted the offshore oil rigs by entering tubes carrying oil from the seashore to the rig and sliding through the tubes until they were both on the rig and covered in oil. While the majority of forces attacked the mainland, the most elite of the soldiers assaulted forces on the oil rigs and rescued civilians being held captive using stealth by sneaking through the rigs until a secure attack zone was found and more soldiers could land on the rig and secure it. While the oil rigs were being secured the mainland was an uphill fight for most soldiers as the blood pack had dug in deep and created barricades and mine fields that stopped the armor's advance and forced soldiers to fight the vorcha in territory they had secured. After seven hours and two hundred and twenty one deaths in the 92nd including Major Rudolph, the city was secure with only three hundred and ninety two civilians of the colonies original two hundred thousan plus population alive. The battle was considered much less of a success due to the large life of loss and was considered a giant blood-bath that was portrayed by the media as a failure that the Alliance could have stopped. Behind the Scenes *The 92nd's training was based partially off of the training of the Spartan 2s and Spartan 3s in the Halo universe. The man who trained most of the 92nd one platoon at a time, Harrison Mendez is a reference to Franklin Mendez who trained both Spartan 2s and 3s and using failed trainees as trainers is a reference to the same method Kurt-051 used to help train the Spartan 3s in Halo, Ghosts of Onyx. *Each squad having seven men in it and a platoon consisting of seven squads is a reference to the favorite number of Bungie, the creators of Halo. *The 92nd having one hundred and seventeen unit awards is a reference to John-117 or the Master Chief, the main protaginist of the Halo series. Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Alliance programs Category:Military Category:Soldiers Category:Humans